


【权贵】美好的哲学课 10-11

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 10-11

10

事情的发展，既不像黄明昊想的那么糟糕，也不像范丞丞想的那么简单。

黄明昊本以为范丞丞甚至会当场撇下他就跑，范丞丞以为两个人抱着睡一晚这事儿就算完了。三天两晚的古镇游过的飞快，原本以为会因为屁股疼登不动山的黄明昊，却因为这翘屁股毫无用武之地，导致登山还能活蹦乱跳。

范丞丞还是赶着给黄明昊递水，递小零食，带他去吃地方特色，旅游倒是十分顺利。黄明昊还是乐意享受范丞丞的无微不至，甚至有些贪恋这份温柔。

以至于回了市内的第二天，黄明昊不能理解范丞丞为什么就像失踪了一样无影无踪，不接电话不回微信。不过话说回来，突然消失，或许也是结束这段无果的感情的最佳方式，意思是让不合适的两个人，尽快开始各自的新生活。

范丞丞内心也煎熬，这次选择突然失踪，也只是想不出更好的法子。他不想见面，最不能看黄明昊的眼睛，圆圆的，说他一定是个精明的人，滴溜滴溜转的眼珠子，从第一次就开始算计着自己。可那双杏眼分明是小狗狗的可怜眼睛，从第一次起，就卑微的很，跪舔本质尽显，屁颠屁颠儿地跟着范丞丞，累了痛了伤心了都不能言说来听。

范丞丞想过干脆糊糊涂涂两个人就认真一块过得了，好好谈个恋爱没什么大不了的，也不掉块肉。可他不能，也不知道是为什么，他可能怕了，怕了这热烈的喜欢、执着的追逐。他想，这大概是搞学问的人的可爱之处吧，偏执又迂腐，让他摸不着头脑。

他当然不讨厌黄明昊，甚至还有点儿喜欢。不想说自己的所作所为是玩失踪这么恶劣，他更愿意承认自己是一个逃兵。

黄明昊知道，真的想联系上范丞丞易如反掌，张阿姨、范妈妈的电话号码他都有，只要一句话，指不定就能让范丞丞受点教训。他想了想，还是给彼此留了一点面子。

更多的是给自己留了点面子，现在看起来像是他自己被人甩掉了一样，却还想着别人，丢人。除了联系不上之外，范丞丞似乎并没有拉黑黄明昊，因为黄明昊一个人坐在办公室里百无聊赖地看手机，居然刷到了范丞丞的朋友圈。

是一张照片，时间是前一天凌晨，看起来黑漆漆的背景，前面一个不是范丞丞的背影和同拍摄者拉在一起的手，在黑暗的衬托下格外显眼。拍摄的人明显是范丞丞，手上虎口的纹身没跑了。

配的字有点儿让人伤心，写的是“今晚带我回家。”什么乱七八糟的，就寥寥几个字让黄明昊心再次凉了半截，看来，他这么快就另有新欢了。只有新人笑，哪见旧人哭，范丞丞也是个喜新厌旧的人。

黄明昊倒是没流泪，只是恨的后槽牙痒痒，他反感范丞丞这种行为，但他更嫉妒那个背影的主人。他总觉得，自己若是生的再漂亮点，再有趣点儿，或者说再会玩儿一点，范丞丞也不会这么快说走就走了。

但其实黄明昊不知道的是，范丞丞压根就是故意的，他发的朋友圈是仅黄明昊一人可见的，他可没有在朋友发这些东西的习惯，因为他从没有过稳定的感情，也不屑于去秀点什么恩爱，于他来说，都是些虚无缥缈的假东西。

但前一天晚上他确实跟别人回家了，他还特地约了个“老师”。是个清秀的年轻男人，25岁已经称不上少年，但看着却年轻有朝气，就是照着黄明昊的模子找的。

这个男人让范丞丞崩溃，25了出来混社会好几年了，装纯都装到床上去了，脱他衣服他还遮遮掩掩半天不让，范丞丞有些生气了那人才自己利索的把衣服脱了个干净。他怕是以为范丞丞看上他清爽纯净的外表，也会喜欢他在床上青涩懵懂无知。恰恰错了，范丞丞就想看他当个衣冠禽兽的样子，最后又骚又浪又贱。

可对方不论怎么做，就是不能让范丞丞满意。看着那男人哪哪儿都不爽，让他用嘴给自己口交也磨磨蹭蹭说不会。

没有人能像黄明昊那样，明明没有任何经验还竭尽全力去讨好他，上手了又用嘴的，可到了最后那股子雏儿的清纯又青涩的劲儿是没人能装出来的。他爱极了、也想念极了那种感觉。

他看着黄明昊那天晚上偷偷掉的几滴眼泪，好想亲亲他，然后把那些表示悲伤的液体都给他吃掉。再把他搂到怀里，问他，要不要和自己在一起，认真走心的那种。

但他没有，他做不到，他觉得自己是个懦夫，配不上那么好的人。所以他所做的，只是偷偷消失，然后偷偷用朋友圈告诉黄明昊“我真的是个渣男，别找我”这种自以为是的傻办法，却不知道只会继续伤了黄明昊的心。

等黄妈妈旅完游带着大包小包的回家，才想着问起来说：“你张姨之前不是给你张罗相亲呢？相的怎么样？”

黄明昊被戳了伤心痛处，连忙回答道：“不怎么样，人家看不上我。”确实是看不上，从第一次见面黄明昊就发现范丞丞根本没正眼看过自己，要不后来怎么就被人给甩了呢，肯定从开头就没看上过自己。想着想着黄明昊又叹了一口气，“哎......”

黄妈妈见状赶紧安慰儿子，“我儿子这么帅这么优秀，看不上怪他眼瞎。你自己也多出去认识认识人，妈妈也帮你物色物色。”

“嗯……”黄明昊答的漫不经心，帮他妈收行李，里面大多都是礼物，送给亲朋好友的。

黄妈妈见黄明昊对这个话题没什么兴致，心说不好，估摸着黄明昊没被相亲对象看上，这会儿肯定伤心自卑了。黄妈妈想着，得赶紧物色物色给儿子挑个好对象，让黄明昊重拾自信了。

 

11

黄明昊很快就迎来了第二次相亲，他想也没想就拒绝了。“不想去。”没具体理由，就是身心都拒绝这件事儿，以至于忧思过度，患上了重感冒，也不知道是不是真的和这事儿有关。

最后还是母命难违，黄明昊只得拖着病体去相亲，去之前的两天还发了烧，39度7，稀里糊涂的梦里想都是范丞丞，范丞丞回来给他认错了，像个犯错的高中生，哭得稀里哗啦地说以后一心一意对他好。

黄明昊这会儿生着病，是假笑都笑不出来了，借口咳嗽，带上了口罩。好在这次的饭局安排的更加妥当，两方的家长都没出席，只留两个年轻人自己互相了解。

“你好，我叫王子异。我就在这家咖啡厅楼上上班，设计师。”相亲对象入座后开始自我介绍。

“咳......咳咳”黄明昊想礼貌点，开口说话却控制不住的咳嗽，咳的眼角都挂着泪珠。他伸手去擦，王子异也递来温水，他才取了口罩去喝水，喝完了又把口罩戴上。

“我还是戴着吧，一直咳。不过你放心，不是流感，不传染的。”黄明昊说完想起来还没自我介绍，“我叫黄明昊，在P大教哲学。”

“哲学哦…听起来好厉害。”王子异感叹道，眼神里不由得带着点赞许的意味，他觉得黄明昊每天学习研究“真理”，想必一定是个通情达理的活得很“明白”的人。

“过奖了过奖了，现在还停留在打嘴炮的阶段，自己还没活明白呢。”黄明昊自己说着想歪了，他确实还停留在“打嘴炮”的阶段，和范丞丞这件事儿，他还没整明白。

既然心里另有他人，黄明昊这个亲相的也不是个滋味，咖啡厅的钢琴演奏起来，每一个音符都在吸引他走神，他回过神来才发现刚刚王子异说的一句话他都没听进去。看起来王子异是个靠谱的人，黄明昊不想耽搁了别人的时间。

“子异，我跟你说件事。”黄明昊捡了个王子异安静喝咖啡的时间，对他说道，“我有喜欢的人了，虽然我刚被他甩了。不过我还是没办法马上开始新的一段感情，我妈特别着急，就忙活着给我找对象呢，所以今天我来了。”

黄明昊顿了顿，继续说：“但我觉得你特别好，所以我也不想耽误你时间......你我意思吗？”说完，小心翼翼地试探对方的意思。

王子异笑起来很温柔，绅士大方的形象，人当然也大度宽容，没半点生气的意思，反而问黄明昊道：“我也觉得你很好呀，是谁居然能把你甩了。”

“可能觉得我太无趣了吧，毕竟我就是朝九晚五到点儿做事儿的上班族，我之前......”黄明昊说到一半，决定结束在刚认识的人面前的自我颓废，挽回道：“我也没有这么差啦，至少工作稳定。只是和他，不太合适吧”

“我也觉得你的工作很好呀，听起来很有涵养有文化，也不会太忙的样子。”

“是吗？”黄明昊当时是觉得不错，不然也不会选择这个工作。但他现在又觉得不好，为了教书育人，把他打磨成每天素色衬衣T恤的上班族，也只能背双肩包和公文包，没哪一点儿能和艺术家范丞丞搭上边儿的。

但黄明昊有个纹身，在右边的肩上还挺大，大学的时候弄的，这是他曾经叛逆的纪念。但他的所作所为从不出格，他知道，自己早就被拘束在了一个格子里，不会有新的创造，也不会有自我突破。能和范丞丞搭上边，就像井里的一根向下生长的藤蔓，他还想抓着他突破牢笼，不想局限在一成不变的安逸生活里。

黄明昊记得范丞丞那天第一次看到他肩上比巴掌还大的纹身愣了一下，然后“扑哧”笑了出来。黄明昊以为范丞丞是在嘲笑自己的纹身，毕竟那是他当时年轻，纹了自己的生日，数字，还纹的很大，可能在范艺术家的审美里来说会觉得丑吧，黄明昊羞于启齿，便不去讨论这个纹身。其实，范丞丞是觉得黄明昊比想象中来得，更有意思点儿。

“当然好，稳定的人适合过日子。”王子异说的话黄明昊觉得听着像自己妈说的，听完只是笑笑，他知道自己现在还没想找个人来“过日子”。

“那你呢？”黄明昊发问。

“我怎么了？”王子没明白问题。

“我是说你是准备找个过日子的吗？”

“应该吧？不然我妈叫我来相亲我也不会来了呀，我们这样家里互相都知根知底，多好。”黄明昊点点头，觉得王子异比自己活得通透多了，要是真的和王子异相亲成功，他是个不差的伴侣，起码靠谱、温柔、体贴。

黄明昊还抱着病，不想多言，端起咖啡一口气喝完，脚尖已经朝着出口的方向。王子异注意到了这些黄明昊自己都没去管的细节，他知道对面这个心有所属的人，想走了。

“我还没想稳定下来，我们这观念都不一样，今天就当交个朋友了，我一会儿还有事儿，先走一步了。”黄明昊表明了想离开的意愿。王子异却在最后抛下一句话，“话这么说没错，但我总觉得今天放跑了你，我就亏了。”

这算是情话吗？黄明昊听着有点脸发热，他还没被人对着这么说过。“那......”黄明昊还在琢磨王子异的意思。

“你喜欢会玩儿的，我也能为了你试试。”王子异话说到这份上了，黄明昊再走当然不合适，他也突然对王子异有了那么点儿兴趣。就那么一点儿，应该不及他对范丞丞的十分之一。

“谢谢你。”黄明昊说着还是站起来，“不过我是真的有事，我们留个电话吧，下次我约你。”

王子异也赶忙站起来，把自己手机递上去，看着黄明昊收到了自己的短信才放心，跟黄明昊说了再见。“回见！”黄明昊拿上包就走了，是真的有事儿，他突然想起来系里今天要开例会，虽然以前他经常隔三差五的不到场，但今天他决定去一下。

黄明昊觉得，王子异本来该是被自己忘记在脑后的一个过客，结果对方还总是发来消息，用手机号加上了自己的微信，又开始点赞朋友圈。

黄明昊无聊的时候，点开范丞丞的朋友圈，还能看见那条最后的“牵手图”，每次看都气的想删好友。范丞丞都有新的下家了，可能自己也需要迈开步子吧。

等从健身房回到家，王子异才看手机，微信上来了几条消息，其中有一条能让他喜笑颜开，是黄明昊那条约他明天一起吃晚饭的。第二天就是周五了，周末的晚上不设限回家时间，周六也没有工作，王子异在盘算着拿下黄明昊这条大鱼。

王子异觉得虽然黄明昊没有自己壮，身材也不那么优秀，但是贵在长得好看，身高也高，工作也好，总之综合来说拿下他稳赚不赔。周末来的很快，王子异打理好自己的外型，喷了点香水才开车出门，去接住在市中心，不会开车的黄明昊。

王子异想着最不满意的就是黄明昊不会开车这一点了，这不会开车以后怎么来接自己，不能总是次次自己去接他吧，这种男人还怎么依靠得了？

晚餐吃的普普通通，两个人都没有很满意，却也不会不满意，百货大楼顶楼的西式餐厅，价格可能一半收着用去了房租，不然烹饪水平还能再提升一点儿。黄明昊拉着王子异去了商场隔壁的影院，没什么想看的，随便找找，不小心点了部国产烂片，两个人看的直打哈欠。

“我送你回家吧？”

“好......”黄明昊打完最后一个哈欠，把手里的可乐杯子扔进垃圾桶，跟着王子异往地下车库走去。

黄明昊就住市中心，离百货商场就两个街区，十分钟就开到了，黄明昊咂巴咂巴嘴，正想着给王子异道个谢，再委婉的拒绝一下王子异，想着自己对他还是没那个意思，以后还是朋友，但别再来这种暧昧的约会了。

还没想出句好词儿，黄明昊就被偷袭过来的王子异吻住了。他被压在副驾驶的座位上，王子异身上的香水味直往他鼻子里灌，亲的他喘不过气来。

“你......”

“我能去你家吗？”王子异说道，一个直球反倒是击中了黄明昊的内心。黄明昊想了想，鬼使神差的点了点头。

他当然知道这是什么意思，范丞丞之前问过他无数次，他都羞于自己是个没经验的雏儿，不敢带人回来每次都用这种说辞拒绝。一来是觉得“第一次”总不能这么轻率，二来是他总不能把人带回来跟人家说我什么都不会，你得从头给我教起，那想想就崩溃，别人约个炮而已没想给自己找一堆麻烦。

现在黄明昊不想管那么多了，按理来说他还是不是个处男这件事儿都有待商榷，他和范丞丞上过床，完成了插入，可整个过程却没有完善，对于做爱的认知他还停留在痛，还没到爽哪一步就已经被迫结束了。

但不都说第一次哪里会爽，都是死痛死痛的，黄明昊这样想着，觉得自己的处男之身，应该已经被范丞丞那家伙夺走了。于是更加放心大胆，理所因当，像个在外面玩的老手一样，默契的应允了王子异的要求，两个人一前一后的回了黄明昊的家里。


End file.
